Reborn
by RamenLoverPixie
Summary: Die soon after their birth, Sakura and Hinata become something new, a hybrid. It was nice, but soon after they travel places while Lady Tsunade taught them. Once they reached the age of 12, Tsunade took them to her old village to become shinobis. However, will they be accepted by the others, what of Hinata's past family, and what does Kami have planned for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've had this is thought for the longest time and I finally got the courage to post the story, along with the others. Please give me give me your input and enjoy. Ja Ne~**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

An agonizing scream could be heard throughout the busy hospital. The source came from room 303 in the delivery section. A woman with dark hair that could almost be black but with a hint of blue in it that was sticking to her face due to all sweat. Her husband holding her hand like any husband would do during their labor. They both had beautiful pearl-like eyes.

"Come on Lady Hyuga, just one more push. I can see the head." The doctor demand with a little of encouragement.

She gave another agonizing scream and push with all her power that she had left. Her breathing was uneven and heavy but she froze when she heard a cry. That beautiful cry that make her smile tiredly.

"Well congratulation Hitomi, you're a new mother to your beautiful baby girl."

The doctor then gave it to the nurse to cleaned her up and check ups on her health. Soon Hitomi was given her daughter, her first child, the new heir to the Hyuga Clan. It was, indeed, a baby girl. She was pale like her mother with rosy cheeks and dimples that mimic her mother's, her eyes were like her parents but had a violet tinge to it. Her hair was, though a shock, a dark violet that can almost be black.

"Oh Hiashi, look at our baby, look at our Hinata."Hitomi said to Hiashi.

He did as his wife told him to with a smile, however it had only been five seconds when she stopped breathing. Panicked, he yelled for a nurse or doctor and they took her away checking on her. It had been three minutes, but felt like a lifetime to the new parents, when the doctor came he gave them the news.

"Your daughter didn't make it. Her heart failed and soon her body just failed to corporate after that." He explained.

Hitomi shook her head murmuring 'No' repeatedly as the tears started coming down, Hiashi held her in comfort. His first born, his Hinata, did not make it, he was shaking as he held his wife, but no tears came.

.

.

Meanwhile at Amegakure

.

.

Nagato was curled up in a ball on the floor as he cried out at the lost of his mother and new sister. Yahiko and Konan were in the room with him but stayed quiet as they watched their friend look so helplessly at the lost of his only blood family left. His mother has came looking for him, she was six month pregnant, in hopes he would be part of their life. He agreed and so did his friends but she had given birth five weeks early, she had given birth in the little room, blood was everywhere. It was a girl pink hair and she had his special eyes. She was in his mother's arms.

"Nagato meet Sakura." His mother said tiredly.

He smiled at her she held out her hands to grab his finger, but she stopped breathing before she could hold on to it. He cried but his mother stopped him. "Don't cry my child, you never know you might meet her some day." She said in a soft voice as her eyes dropped.

He looked at her in confusion and was a going to ask what she meant but she fell asleep. He knew it meant her end since she had lost so much blood trying to give birth.

That was how he ended up the way he is now, Konan and Yahiko soon joined him saying it was time they left and they did.

.

.

In a Cave Deep in the Forest

.

.

A panther the size of two full grown men, she had soft black fur and green eyes, she was no regular panther, she had the knowledge and abilities of a kage. She had given birth of two baby panthers, who did not live long enough to reach a minute.

She grieved but soon stopped once she saw them glow, the light was blinding she looked away and it was suddenly gone. She looked back at where her once living babies were and was astonish by the sight. Her once babies took the form of human baby girls, that were crying, that had black tail and ears, and fangs. She sniffed them, they smell like her own, so she would take care of them like her own but what to call them.

A soft whisper came to her and she know what to call them. "Hinata, Sakura calm down everything will be alright." She purred softly and they calmed down. She then thought 'Kami what do you have plan for them' and soon went to sleep with her babies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please enjoy! Ja Ne~**

Pansa, the panther's name, looked out for them, they grow like regular human but where active like panthers. It took four weeks for them to open there eyes, which surprised her more, each had a dojutsu. The dark violet hair had the Byakugan and the pink hair had the Rinnegan. She was able to communicate with them through mind, told them their names, stories, and a little of lessons. After their fangs had fully developed she gave them little of meat which soon turned to full meals of it. Hinata and Sakura play with each other all the time, but would get a little rough at time. Thing continue on like this until they started walking.

Pansa soon took them out of the cave and into the forest, looking at every different direction asking questions. Things were going fast after that, they were climbing trees, running and wandering around their home. Pansa soon taught them how to hunt and they learned fast and did well.

However she knew happy times wouldn't last forever. When they were three they had encountered their first poachers and they were taken, but that didn't last long. Pansa soon came and killed the three men that had taken her babies. It was that time when the questions started.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mom why did they take us, and why do the kind of look like me and Sakura." Hinata ask in a whisper as she cuddle with her mom and Sakura after the incidence.

"They were bad men. When they saw you, they thought they could get something out of you that they wanted, and you are kind of like them, but you're not at them same time. Hinata, Sakura you are a mixture of both a human and panther." Pansa answer hoping they would understand and they did.

"How are we a mixture ?" They asked in unison.

Pansa was fearing this day would come but not this fast. "That myself am not so sure about, but I have a theory. You most likely die after your birth like mine but your spirit lived on, unlike mine, and kami put you here but you ended up becoming a hybrid." She answer as their face lit up with wonder.

"How come we didn't eat them mom, you killed them and they have meat on them." Sakura asked with curiosity and confusion.

"Well we kill to eat and we kill to survive, because they are humans, like you are, I couldn't make you eat your own kind."

They had a look of understanding and then went to sleep. Time pass and by the time they were four they could be on their own but stayed with each other. At five they they had fully developed there chakra, Hinata had water, fire and earth, Sakura had fire, earth and lightning, but with her Rinnegan she could master all the elements. Pansa taught them all she knew through her mind, since she had no hand, and soon reach up to her level fast, especially with their chakra control.

However that all ended when they were six and a half. After there first incident poachers and hunters came more often, all men, they had to kill at times too, but word spread that men go missing once going in for hunting. This had caught attention of several people and soon ended up making a group in hopes of ending the fear in the nearby villages. There was a forty six men in the group.

Pansa, Hinata and Sakura were playing hide and seek, to improve their stealth when they smelled them. Pansa told them to hide and not to show themselves, Hinata and Sakura hid together on a high branch. Never had they seen so many of them they all came at her and she had manage to kill thirty nine men but one had cut off her head. Hinata and Sakura cried in silence, shaking like crazy as they watch their mother's death.

The men soon celebrate at their victory. They skinned her, separated her flesh and bones, in front of them and mock her as a bum animal. This boiled their blood and soon saw red but made no move to act, it was never wise to attack blind. They had decided to kill them in there sleep and they did. It was the most dreadful day, week, months of their life, they felt so empty. After five months Pansa had came to them both in a dream.

"What are you doing with yourselves? This is not how I taught my daughters to be. To mope around, to not continue on with their usual routines as they always do." Pansa stated harshly. Hinata and Sakura soon looked at her with realization and had tear in their eyes as they tackle her in a hug. "I know you miss me, I miss you too as well, but I want my babies happy." She said in a softer tone.

They agreed and said their final goodbyes. From that day forward they kept going on with happy faces and kept having lessons.

 **.**

 **.**

When they had reach seven they had a strange encounter. He came up from the grown after they had killed another hunter. He was white on one side and black on the other, green hair, golden eyes. They looked at him with curiosity, for they have never seen a man like him. He was looking at them quizzically for he as well never seen... things like these and they were naked, but the pink ones eyes, they were the same as Pein.

"What are you?" Sakura ask.

"An hybrid of a plans and human." The man said and their eyes lit up, and not letting his darker side talk, not wanting to scare them away.

"Your a hybrid too, did you die at birth too?" They said in unison.

He looked at them strangely. "No I am an experiment that went wrong, **but right**." Inwardly trying to lock up his dark side now.

"Oh, well why are you here?" Hinata ask suspiciously.

"For this man, are you going to eat him?"

"No, we don't eat humans." They answer in unison.

"Um... where are your clothes?" He ask as he kept having eye contact at all time with a little blush on his face.

Hinata and Sakura looked confused by his question and he knew at that moment they never had clothes before. It was then getting awkward for him and soon switch the topic. "My name is Zetsu."

"I'm Sakura."

"And I'm Hinata."

They soon went hunting with Zetsu, who was just watching since a freshly killed human waiting for him. It was like animals hunting for food. They ate their raw meat together, but Zetsu never looker in their direction, and when they were done Zetsu decided that it was time to go to the base. He said goodbye as he slowly sunk underground.

"Will you be back?" They ask in unison that had a little of hope in their eyes, since Pansa was gone things just weren't as fun as they used to.

"Maybe, until then." Zetsu said as he was now gone but still saw that toothy smile of theirs. He soon came to the base and enter Pein's office with Konan with him. Giving him all the details on the spying mission in Konohagakure, excluding his meeting with Sakura and Hinata.

"Excellent work Zetsu. You are dismissed." Pein said as he went back to his paperwork.

"Leader-sama I have a question for you." This caught both Pein and Konan attention, Zetsu rarely ask questions. Pein nodded for him to continue. "Did you have any relatives **that died at birth**."

Pein stiffen up remembering his sister's death, along with his mother. "Yes, why do you ask this." He demanded.

"On the way back to the base, **I found food** , but along with two girls that had killed the man. **One has dark violet hair with the Byakugan and the other has pink hair with the Rinnegan** , also they both had black ears and tail and fangs and both seemed to be the age of seven."

Hearing this shock both Pein and Konan, this couldn't be real, it just couldn't. If it was true he couldn't have her here, how knows what 'Tobi' might have in plans if he knew of her sister. Her eyes too, people will be wanting them along with the byakugan holder, if they knew they were unprotected. "Take me to her." Pein order.

Zetsu was hesitant but agreed. "Alright, **but if we're going it'll be my way** and we need clothes."

He agreed and got the clothes. They soon sunk in the ground and came to a forest, that was in the fire country and near Amekage, that was away from the road. They went looking for them but found nothing.

"Zetsu?" Came two soft female voices.

They both turn to see shadowy figures with tails and cat ears and glowing eyes, one the byakugan and the other the rinnegan. Pein's breath hitch at the sight of their eyes, mostly Sakura's.

"Yes, Sakura, Hinata I brought you something. **Come here** and we will put it on you."

Both came walking on all fours in their birthday suits to Zetsu and away from the new comer. Pein was slightly hurt but didn't show it. He just watch her as Zetsu dressed them, it was a tank top with a fishnet shirt and ninja pants with a cut hole for their tail.

"This feels weird Zetsu." Hinata said and Sakura agreed.

Sakura then got a closer look at the new comer. He had orange hair, piercings all over his face and eyes like her. Her breath was soon stuck in her throat, her body was soon moving on it's own, her hands were sticking out to grab something. Pein remembering the first time he saw her hand was meant to grab his hand, he soon took her hands in his hands. She took a shaky breath in kind of one that sound of pain and Hinata reacted fast.

Sakura was behind her as she hiss dangerously at him to back off. He did so, and Hinata soon turn back to Sakura, who was breathing evenly now. "You use to have red hair and a different face."

Hinata looked confused but soon found out what she meant when Pein answer with a ghost smile. "So you remember me when you were born." Sakura gave a small nod as she was still in Hinata's arms protectively. "I came here for a couple of reasons. One, I wanted to see if you were alive. Two, I have to warn you and your friend that people, good and bad, will want you for your eyes and your powers you can provide with the right training. And lastly, no matter how much I want to take you with me I can't, there is a bad man that can use you if you come with me."

Sakura looked understanding at him, which comfort him. "First off, Hinata is my sister, twin sister, and second will you visit when you can, we can train when you do." She said hopingly and Hinata nodding in agreement.

He agreed and kept his promise, training them when he visit. It happen for two year until another encounter came. It was new they never seen anything like it, and there was two of them as well. One had blond hair and the other one had black, they had the form of a human but they had two lumps on there chest. They soon decided to let them know of there presents.

"What are you doing in our territory, and what are some sort of man." Hinata demanded.

The blond seemed pretty ticked off by that remark but stayed calm. "I'm assuming this is the famous forest that whoever steps in it dies."

"Everyone that has step here has try to kill us, are you here to kill us too, men." Sakura stated.

"No and I am a woman now come out." The blond demanded.

"Promise you won't kill us." They said softly, which shock both of the newcomers, who promise. They came out on all fours, wearing a tank top with a fishnet shirt and ninja pants, but they were more focus on their tail, ears, claws, fangs and eyes. "So what are you men, we have never seen you kind here before."

The blond try to seem calm by giving a calming sigh. "We are women, female, girls like you but older." They then had an understanding look and the blond decided to ask more questions. "So why are your eyes like that?"

"Its something we were born with, we most likely inherited from our previous family." Hinata answer.

"What do you mean." The black hair questioned.

"We died at birth but were reborn like this." Sakura answer.

"And how do you know this it true." The blond ask, but had a feeling they were right since the dark haired one had the byakugan and only her old village had them. She remember before she became a missing-nin that the Hyuga heiress died at birth, and that the pink ones eyes reminded her of a boy with red hair at Amekage that she went to with her old team.

"I met my brother two years ago, he's been training us when he visit."

Both women's motherly side came out. "What do you mean he visits? He's your brother he should be with you." The blonde said with disbelief in her voice.

"He can't take us with him since there's a bad man with him that could use Sakura against him or me."

The blond was thinking, no child should be left here alone, then a thought came to her. "Would you like to travel with us."

The twins looked surprised but Sakura spoke for the both of them. "You're going to need to talk to Onii-kun, luckily for you he said he be here today."

They talked until Pein arrived. They found out each others name, their abilities, and Tsunade and Shizune talked about the outside world. It was near the end of their storytelling did the sister finally ask a question that's been bugging them. "So what are the thing on your chest, and why are your bigger then Shizune." Hinata ask.

Tsunade tried not to get angry and remember that they had never came across a women. "These are breast, but they can be called by many things, it's the same thing you mother feed you with."

Hinata and Sakura were in the middle of Tsunade and Shizune in a flash. The next thing that happen shock both of them and Pein and Zetsu that had just arrived. Sakura and Hinata felt Tsunade's breast and then basically playing with them. Tsunade slapped both of them and they asked why she did that for. "Sakura, Hinata you never do that to a women, never, you have just violated me."

Their eyes went wide with horror, they knew the word violated since Mom had told them what it was and what she would do to them if she found out that they did violate someone. They shiver with fear in remembering Pansa's threat, so they did what they usually do to get out of trouble, they hug, purr and be adorable as they say sorry.

Tsunade was hooked, she forgave them instantly, that was when Zetsu and Pein made themselves notice. Hinata and Sakura ran to them and jumped on them, telling them that Tsunade wants to talk to them. They soon walked out of the shadow to show themselves, making Tsunade and Shizune gasp at the sight of the red clouds. They sat down with Sakura in his lap and Hinata in Zetsu's lap.

"So what is it you wish to talk to me about." Pein said with authority.

Tsunade stunned but focus on the main reason. "I would like to take these Hinata and Sakura with me in my travels. I will teach them all I know in medical-ninjutsu but when there twelve I think I will leave them in the leaf village to become shinobis there."

Pein thought of it for a while, it was good because it meant that he didn't have to come visit them anymore, so 'Tobi' won't be suspicious anymore, plus they would be in Konoha so if Tobi found out he can't touch them. "Agreed it would be safe for them, but first I have to do something." He then put Sakura and Hinata in front of him taking out two pairs of black round piercings. "These will hold your chakra, so you can use them in case of an emergency, this might hurt." He then pierce their feline ears and put them on them.

To everyone they felt no difference since they were always taught to conceal their chakra, but to Hinata and Sakura they did, it felt like a leech. Tsunade then spoke. "What are we going to do about their tail, ears, claws, fangs and eyes. I'm pretty sure they can wrap their tail, put gloves on, and have a hood on but that will seem suspicious to others."

Pein just looked at Zetsu and he sunk in the ground. He then turns to the girls. "Is there anything you need to take."

"Mom, we need to take mom." They said in unison.

The them took off to their cave with the others following, it was mostly barren but there was hand-prints on the wall along with paws and drawings. They came back with a huge black fur blanket. Once getting closer they notice it was panther fur and that it was skinned, they had neatly folded it. Pein then told them about scrolls and show them how to do it.

Zetsu soon came back with new clothes and shoes. They soon said their goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please Enjoy! Ja Ne~**

For three years Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and Hinata have travel the shinobi and citizen villages. Learning new skills in different things to get by in their new lifestyle. There were a couple of things that they dislike: showers, they rather have baths, using utensils to eat, and men but some were nice. However, they did enjoy the food, but still like it on the raw side, candy, beds and ice cream. They were enjoying their new lifestyle but always remember their old one.

When they reached twelve was when she took them to Konoha, both Tsunade and Shizune had hengs, so they wouldn't be recognized while Sakura and Hinata stayed the same. People looked at them weirdly, both had sunglasses, hooded jacket, a mask that was connected to a shirt with no sleeves, fishnet shirt, gloves, ninja pants and shoes. They soon arrived at the Hokage tower, waited for his to be free and then it begun.

They walked in quietly and the Hokage's eyes held recognition in them as his eyes landed on Tsunade. Once the doors were closed he performed a jutsu where no one could hear their conversation. "It's been awhile Tsunade, it's nice to see you again. However we both know you wouldn't have come for no reason, so what's the reason."

"Sarutobi, it's nice to see you again, but you're right. I'd like you to meet Sakura and Hinata. I have taken them under my wing and taught them all I know, they are fast learners. They have also been taught before I taught them. I wish for them to be ninjas here, but they are not genin nor chunin, they may be even higher than jonin. If they did become ninjas here they would have to be together at all times, they are... special." Tsunade explained.

"How special are we talking?" Sarutobi ask. Tsunade just looked at them and they took off their jacket, mask, gloves and show their tail, but last was there sunglasses. Sarutobi gave a gasp at their sight. "Well that's special alright, but how is this possible, she has the Byakugan."

Tsunade sighed and told him the theory and what had happen. Sarutobi was thinking it all over, it made sense, but what would Hiashi's reaction would be if he heard his first born was alive. He gave a tire sigh, he knew a headache would come soon. "I will take them, but they will be tested, and what do I do about Hinata, she has a family here."

Sakura took Hinata's hand as she spoke. "We will deal with it later, but first let's get settle in first please."

The third gave a nod in agreement, he then called in two jonin. One had silver hair going against gravity with a forehead protector covering one eye and has a mask. The other had black hair in a bowl cut style, bushy brows and was in a green jump suit. "Kakashi, Guy, this is private and should never reach anyone else's ears. I want you to test these two skill and tell me what level they are most likely." The third said with authority.

They soon poofed in a training ground that was empty, and Sarutobi put a chakra barrier so they wouldn't be disturbed while they test. "The rules are simple don't kill your opponent, besides that give it your all." Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and got on all fours which surprised their opponents and the Hokage, but Tsunade assured him that it was their style. He let them observed each other for a moment then he yelled began.

It was an amazing battle, they show teamwork, speed, grace, strength, their elements, ninjutsu, how to get out a genjutsu, but their taijutsu was wild, and not like Konoha or any other shinobi style. In the end Sakura and Hinata had won, but still had a couple of wounds. Kakashi and Guy however were badly injured, but nothing a medic can fix. Sakura and Hinata walked over to them to heal them in less then three minutes, then their self.

"You know with more training, you could almost beat Shioshi." Hinata said with a giggle.

Tsunade then walked over to them with Shizune, still in their heng. They know it would be goodbye so they said everything that needed to be said. The third soon walked up to them once they done. "Well you two, I'm honored to say you are the level of an ANBU, however you need to be a chunin, since you have no reputation or even a citizen of Konoha." Sarutobi stated.

Tsunade gave a sigh, she knew something like this would happen but it couldn't be fix. They soon poofed back in the thirds office and got all the paperwork done. "Well you're officially citizens and chunin of Konoha." He said giving them their vest and forehead protector. Tsunade and Shizune soon left after that. "Kakashi, Guy I want you to show them around and their new home, they will also visit you while you teach your students, and Hinata and Sakura you can show your true self here there is no need to hide."

Sakura and Hinata looked unsure but took his word. They now had a sunglasses, mask connected to the black skin tight shirt with no sleeves and ended under their chest, fishnet shirt, vest, ninja pants with a hole for their tail and their new ate-hait around their neck. They looked intimidating and they sure were getting stares, but they were used to that.

Kakashi and Guy were showing them the markets, ninja store, book store, where Kakashi went crazy when he saw the next edition from his favorite series.

"Is it a good book Kakashi?" They asked in unison as Kakashi was looking over the book like I was a piece of meat.

"Yes it is a wonderful book I suggest you read when you're older." Kakashi said making Guy scream how unyouthful that is.

"Well we are older now so we will read it now." They said in unison.

Kakashi and Guy froze in place as they saw them reach book. They try to slap their hands away from it but they just dodge and got a book with their inhuman speed. People around them froze in place as they see two twelve years open 'Come Come Paradise' they flipped through it as people's face grow with more horror. They then looked at Kakashi and Guy with quizzical looks.

"Why can't we read it now? There's nothing wrong with it just sex and a couple naked bodies." Sakura ask.

"Cause its not proper for your age to be reading it and sex is something that is not supposed to be common to you, so why is it?" Kakashi question as he made sure they put the books back.

"Well we did live in the forest for the first nine years of our life, you'd think we wouldn't come across sex when mating season is going on." Hinata stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then Sakura added. "We were also trained to be medic-nin, you think we don't know about male anatomy." And they walked out, not buy a book.

They soon reached an appointment building.

"Okay my youthful friends, this is where you will live."

Sakura and Hinata enter into their new home. It was simple yet homey. Two bedrooms, a big restroom, cozy living room, small dining room, and perfect kitchen.

"Kakashi will be getting his new youthful genin team tomorrow, so you will be joining me for a some youthful training." Guy said doing his good guy pose. "Be ready at 8 in the youthful morning."

"Hai." Sakura and Hinata said in unison, and they soon left.

.

.

"So what do you think of this place?" Sakura asked Hinata as they laid in bed, deciding to sleep together like they always do, with Pansa covering them.

"It's nice, I like it so far, but I'm scared about this family that I have here. What if they separate us." Hinata answered with her soft voice.

Sakura took Hinata into her arms, placing her head in between Hinata's neck and shoulder. "Never, I would never let someone take you away from me or separate us. I will always find a way to get to you, and if you want, we could run away from here."

Hinata held her sister tightly, she always knew what to say to make her feel better. After that they fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
